Reunited
by Geccarenee13
Summary: The scene at the end of Twilight of the Apprentice when Kanan and Ezra come back and what happens afterwards in the points of view of each member of the crew. Warning- Character death mentioned and slight Kanra.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to go through the POV of each of the Ghost crew, minus Chopper, in the scene at the end of Twilight of the Apprentice when Ezra and Kanan come back and what happens right afterwards. This is the first one and in Hera's POV. I hope you like it. So, read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, the all magnificent mouse does.**

Hera's POV

"Where are they?" I worried as I bustled around the base doing random things to distract myself from the fact that Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra were still off on their special mission. I was really starting to regret letting any of them go. I mean I probably couldn't have stopped them, but I could have tried. I didn't try and now I'm scared that something happened because it probably did.

I was walking from the medbay, where I was helping stock the newly acquired supplies, towards the hangar where the Ghost was while thinking these worrying thoughts, when all of the sudden I heard the unmistakeable sound of a ship in the skies above the base. Instinctively I looked up and recognized The Phantom. "They're back!" I almost shrieked. Luckily Sabine and Zeb were already out there doing god knows what, so I didn't have to tell them.

"They're back," I whispered. As the shuttle landed I realized something was wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on what it was. That was until the hatch opened.

Then I saw Ezra and Kanan standing there at the ramp, but Ahsoka wasn't there with them or in the Phantom at all. This took a moment to sink in then and I realized that something must have happened. Then, I looked at the other two. Ezra first and he seemed fine except for this look of loss and guilt on his face. Finally, I looked at Kanan. He had a bandage wrapped around his face over his eyes. _No!_ I yelled in my head. _He can't be hurt at all let alone blind._ I felt tears coming to my eyes, but blinked them back as best as I could for everyone's sake. I was always the one who you never saw cry even when it got really bad, except to Kanan for he knows me better than anyone and the only one who ever saw me cry except now he can't. No one needed to see me react this way after all Ezra had seen it all happen and the others didn't need to be any more worried.

After a moment of everyone just standing there staring at each other Ezra started to help Kanan forward. Kanan could walk just fine, but he couldn't see where he was going, of course, so Ezra was directing him towards me. Once they had moved a couple of strides I surged forward to met them. When I got to them I gingerly placed my hands on either side of Kanan's head and studied his face. The thing I wanted most of all at that point was to see his beautiful bright aquamarine eyes, but just by looking at the stark white bandage across his face I just knew that I would never see those eyes again. At that realization I dropped my hands and lowered my head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. A picture of Kanan's eyes popped into my mind and stuck there until I thought about the last time I saw those eyes, when he had come to comfort me before the mission. His exact words while trying to comfort me were, "We'll **see** each other again. I promise." When I remembered his words there I thought, _Oh the irony. He said we'll see each other again, but he won't._ I was so close to crying at this thought, but had to keep up my show of toughness.

So, after a moment hugging I pulled out of Kanan's arms and went to his side, the opposite of Ezra who still had his hand on Kanan's shoulder, and took his arm and said, "Come on. We should get you to medbay. And with that Ezra and I guided Kanan to the medbay moving past a silent Sabine still just standing there looking out at nothing and Zeb trying to comfort a clearly devastated Rex.

When we got to the medbay a nurse immediately rushed over and took Kanan to a bed and sat him down to inspect and treat his injuries. I then went to turn to Ezra to make sure that their were no injuries on him, at least physically, only to find he was rushing out the door. I started to head after him when from behind me I heard Kanan say my name a little desperately. So, I went over to the bed Kanan was sitting on and grabbed his hand saying, "I'm right here."

The nurse then started to remove the bandage from around his head. I couldn't help but let out a small sob when I saw Kanan's eyes or what used to be his eyes. Now there was just a deep, 3 inch wide, catalyzed cut horizontally across his eyes and the skin all around it was a deep red. The fact that it was catalyzed made it clear, as if I didn't already know, that it was a lightsaber that blinded him.

I silently sat there the rest of the time Kanan was being treated. After they were done I led Kanan back to the Ghost and his own room.

When we got to his room I led him to his bunk and sat him down sitting next to him. We were silent until I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let the tears fall and I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt him turn towards me so my face was buried in his chest.

We stayed that way until I calmed down enough to stop sobbing, then I said, "I'm sorry,"

He replied, "Why? It's fine," and he wrapped me in his arms again as the tears continued to stream down my face. We sat there for I don't know how long until we both fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine's POV

I had a bad feeling. I don't know why. Really I don't know. I had been inspecting all the weapons on the base. Sure, it needed to be done but not at that moment and it was the only thing that could seem to keep me distracted from that feeling. So, I was in the weapons shed, which opens right to the space where I noticed Hera walking across out of the corner of my eye, when I heard a sound like a ship coming towards us. I wanted to believe that was Ezra and the others coming back from their mission but for all I knew it could have been that the Empire had found us and those were TIEs coming to destroy us. As I didn't truly know what I was going to find I slowly stepped out of the shed and looked towards the noise. I only began to see the outline of what was starting to look like the Phantom, after all I was looking towards the sun, when I heard Hera say, "They're back!" in an unnaturally shrill voice. My heart leap at the sound of that. I continued to look at the ship just to make sure it was the Phantom and it was. _They're back!_ I shrieked in my mind, but suddenly that bad feeling I had been trying to hold back got even stronger as the Phantom landed. That feeling was really weird and still mysterious at least until the ramp came down.

There standing on the ramp were Kanan and Ezra. Kanan was standing there stiffly, almost self consciously and the reason was obvious. There was a stank white bandage wrapped around his head covering his eyes. All I could think was _. ! He can't be… hurt._ I knew I was lying to myself. I knew, like everyone else, that Kanan was hurt. That he was… is blind.

Trying to distract myself from the two I already knew were… injured I looked over Ezra. He seemed completely fine, or at least as fine as you could be after your master has been blinded and the only other jedi you knew died. From the bad feeling, which became even more horrible when I looked at Ezra, I knew that the air of being uninjured was only skin deep. There was something obviously wrong. Of course we all already knew what it was and the same thing was bothering all of us.

We all stood in the exactly in the same places we had been in for some time, I don't know for how long because I had been trying to grasp the situation. Then, Kanan started to walk forward and Ezra followed with his hand on Kanan shoulder to guide him. After they had taken a couple of steps Hera surged forward and met with them. She then grabbed Kanan by either side of his head seemed to study it for a moment and then suddenly Kanan had wrapped his arms around her and they were in an comforting almost desperate hug. I can't believe that I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't think of the others at all. I mean I knew that Hera would be and is devastated. Then there's Ezra. I mean he saw all of this happen; he was with them and all I can think of is myself and my selfish thoughts. I was still staring at Hera and Kanan, but I wasn't really seeing them.

My mind flicked back to when I first joined the crew. I was the about same age as Ezra and I had just escaped that prison of an academy. A few weeks after I escaped the others found me and took me in. Ever since then Kanan has always been like a father to me, ever since that first day. He always helped me when I needed it. _Now,_ I told myself _, you got to be that to him._

I was snapped back to present when Kanan led by Hera on one side and Ezra on the other brushed past me. I then realized I was still staring at where Kanan and Hera had stood hugging. I heard a soft murmuring at my side and I turned to look. There was Zeb, who from what I could tell was trying to hold back some emotion, confronting, or trying to, Rex. How had I forgot Rex? I mean he had know Ahsoka since the clone wars, had served under her for years, and had been her friend. Although all of us would be and were upset, no devastated, at her death he was the worst off. I couldn't make out what Zeb was saying, but I could tell it wasn't working for I could see the tears welling in Rex's eyes. I started to say something, but before I could get anything out Rex had hurriedly stormed off towards his barracks. Though both of us knew that he probably wanted to be alone Zeb rushed after him.

I was about to follow Zeb and Rex when I saw a small figure almost run out of the medbay and I recognized Ezra. As he ran from the medbay towards our fence of sorts he dropped two things side by side and then as he stopped threw a third thing as far away from him but still inside the fence line. I started to walk over to him and as I did I stopped to pick up the two things he had dropped and I stopped walking in surprise. Laying there on the ground where Ezra had dropped them were the two pieces that looked like his lightsaber. His lightsaber was broken in two and just looking at it I could tell there was no way it could be fixed. Neither the less I picked the pieces up and silently walked over to Ezra. Just by looking at his back, which was slightly trembling, he was in emotional distress, so I slowly put my hand gently on his shoulder and softly said his name.

He turned swiftly and I could see the tears streaking down his face and in a voice that cracked but was obviously angry said, "What?" This took me aback. I had never heard him sound this angry.

I had totally forgotten what I was going to say in the first place if I even did know what I was going to say, so I asked the most idiotic thing, "Are you ok?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say for he then exploded at me, "Do I look ok? Of course I'm not ok. Kanan's blind. Ahsoka's dead! And it's all my fault!"

I didn't see how this was his fault, so I said in a reassuring voice, "It's not your fault."

This was an even worse thing to say that my first question for he then scoffed and said, "You weren't there. You don't know what happened." True enough I didn't know. So, I asked him to tell me about it and to my surprise he told me about the entire mission. He almost broke down twice and at the end of the story he was so close to a breakdown that I could almost see the cracks in him. Sure, he did some incredibly stupid things, but it wasn't his fault at all, it was this Maul guys fault. I told Ezra just that and he seemed to straighten up just a little. I could tell he still blamed himself, but at the moment there was nothing else I could do. Ezra walked over to the thing he had thrown, which had to be the holocron from the mission and saying nothing headed back to the Ghost.

I walked slowly back to my room a few minutes later. When I walked into my room and took the pieces of Ezra's lightsaber out of my pocket and set them on the little table in my room. Then I looked around my room for a clear spot that I could paint on, but for some reason my eyes just kept turning towards the lightsaber pieces. I knew that there was no way to fix it, but for some reason my tired, grieving mind thought, _Maybe if you fix it Ezra would be better._ Somewhere in my mind I knew that it was stupid, but I sat down and started fiddling with the pieces. That was where I was for the rest of the night just sitting right there trying in vain to fix Ezra's ruined lightsaber.

 **I'm sorry if anyone cares that this was a pretty long chapter and if Sabine seemed a little OOC, I just don't seem to understand her character as much as the others. Also, Ezra might be a little OOC, but it's what I imagine a broken Ezra to be like at first. I hope you guys like this and thank you for all of support you guys have given me. So, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have to apologize to you guys for two things. First, this chapter will be short. Second, for those of you that thought this was going to be a different person Point of View, it's still Sabine's. You see I reread the chapter and also all of the reviews and realized that I didn't do Sabine justice at the end of the chapter. So, I decided to write this as a continuation of the last chapter. Finally, thanks to nonagon whose idea I'm going to be using for this chapter and the next chapter. Thank you to all of your guys for all you do to support me and this story. So, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Sabine's POV

I had actually almost started to make progress on Ezra's lightsaber when I noticed something. I fit the ends of the pieces together into the original shape of the lightsaber. My theory was correct. The way that his lightsaber was destroyed meant that there was no way that Ezra hadn't been hurt. I know how he holds his hands when fighting with it. There was no way that Vader's saber hadn't hurt Ezra's hand. Even if it was only a nick there was still no way that he was completly unscaved. Thinking back to earlier when he was telling me about the mission and why it was, in his mind, all his fault, I realized that the entire time he was talking it seemed like he was almost cradling his right hand in his left and his right hand was gingerly half closed almost like it hurt him.

This infuriated me. If he was injured why did he run from the medbay, and did he really think that we wouldn't find or figure it out. Then it hit me. We hadn't figured it out. Not when it really mattered anyway. Another thought hit me even harder. What if he thought that he didn't deserve to be taken care of because of what happened? "This boy is going to get a piece of my mind," I murmured as I opened my door and started to walk into the hallway to go find Ezra and do something. I felt like yelling at him but that probably wasn't the best course of action, so I was just going to make sure he was ok and check on his hand.

I stopped when I got into the hallway. I had been so focused on the predicament with Ezra that I hadn't noticed that it was so quiet and everywhere besides my room was dark. It was probably the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep. There was no point in bugging Ezra right now it would only annoy him more if I woke him up. So, stepped backwards into my room, I had only been a couple steps out my door, and watched as the door closed in front of me. Then I stared at my door.

On the back of the door was a painting that I had totally forgotten about, I had made it a few weeks ago and it was of our little 'family'. There in the center were Kanan and Hera, I was standing at Hera's side, Ezra was standing at Kanan's side, Zeb was standing behind all of us and was between Kanan and Hera's heads, and in front of Kanan and Hera was chopper. I stared into Kanan's painted eyes and another realization smashed into me like a ton of bricks. Kanan would never see my paintings again.

When I first painted the painting I was looking at I loved it but was nervous of anyone else seeing it and making fun of it. That was except for Kanan because he always loved my paintings, even when they weren't that good, and always praised them. He was my number one fan, but now he couldn't see my work any more.

 _There has to be a way that he can sort of feel them. I can fix this._ I thought and then I realized that I had said I can fix this just like Ezra's lightsaber as if by doing these things Everything would go back to normal. But, I knew that wasn't how this worked I couldn't just bring Ahsoka back or fix Kanan's sight or even make Ezra not blame himself. I can't do anything. At this point the picture seemed to start to blur around the edges as I felt tears start to slide down my face. I usually stop myself if I ever start to cry, but this time I didn't I just let them fall as I slid down to the floor crying. Crying for my friends. Crying for myself. Crying for a somewhat normal life, which I would never have again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

 _We left her behind._ I thought as I sat next to Kanan sobbing into his chest. My mind flicked back to when Kanan had been captured when I let him convince me to go without him and then he told Hera to leave and we did. _But, this isn't the same. She's… She's… probably dead. If she didn't die in the temple collapsing then Vader probably killed her. She's gone… Ahsoka's gone._ _ **And it's your fault. Kanan's blind and that's your fault too,**_ A little voice in the back of my mind told me. And I found myself agreeing with the voice, _After all you set off the temple which is probably the reason that Vader showed up. And you wouldn't be there at all if you hadn't touched that spire thing and made the floor crumble. Also, you trusted Maul and he was the one who lead you into that stupid temple. But, he might not be blind. He could just be hurt. I haven't seen the extent of the injury yet._

After I few minutes I calmed down enough to find the med kit. I really didn't want to see Kanan's eyes, or remains of them anyway, but they needed to be at least bandaged. So I went over to Kanan and slowly took the temple guard mask off his face. I gasped in horror as I saw his eyes. There was a long cut from about the coroner of his right eye across his nose to the other side of at his right eye. And his eyes themselves were glazed over almost completely white. The cut was deep enough to draw blood and was blood red, but there was no evidence of blood which meant one thing, which I pretty much already knew, it was a lightsaber that did it. Also, there was almost no chance that he would ever see again. I stare for just a few second to take in the cut and the red skin all around it before I start to treat it.

As I do I ask a very stupid question that I don't really want to know the answer to, "What happened?"

"Maul. He caught me off guard and struck before either Ahsoka or I could react." Kanan replies and my stomach clenches. _So, it is my fault. If I had only listened to Kanan and not trusted Maul he wouldn't be blind and Ahsoka wouldn't be dead._ I thought as I wrapped a thick-ish, white bandage around Kanan's head. Suddenly I was aware of a pain in my right hand and as I looked down at it I saw a gash cut across my palm and my gloves torn edges smoldering. For a moment I'm confused, but then I remember my broken lightsaber which was sitting next to the sith holocron on my seat. Vader had sliced it in half and in the act had nicked my hand. It might only be a nick but it still stung like crazy.

As I started to reach for a bandage to wrap around my hand Chopper's voice came over the com, beeping that we were landing. So, I dropped the bandage and shoved the holocron and the pieces of my lightsaber into my pocket. Then as I watched Kanan trying to stand, he accomplished it but not before falling back twice and slamming his knee into the chair on the other side of him, then I rushed over to him and helped him towards the ramp and as the Phantom landed we stood there on the ramp.

Standing there ready for us to come out were Sabine, Zeb, and Hera. I also saw Rex hurrying over. I looked at each of my crew in turn as they realized what had happened. First, right in front of us was Hera. While I watched her she seemed to inspect the inside of the Phantom, probably for Ahsoka, and when she didn't find anything she quickly looked over me then looked her eyes on Kanan's face. Her eyes started to fill with tears. That really surprised me because I had never seen Hera cry before. It's not what I expected from her, she was always that person that you could lean on when you need it and was strong and never in need of others. In just a few seconds I had seen more sensitivity in her than I had seen in almost all the time that I had been with the crew.

Then, I looked over at Zeb next. He was just standing there with this bewildered look on his face as he searched the cabin himself and then looked towards Kanan and I were still standing. He still seemed a little confused as he assessed Kanan's injury until Rex walked up to him. That's when I switched to looking at Rex. He looked at us and the Phantom until he was sure that Ahsoka wasn't in here. That she wasn't here and wouldn't be again. That's when his eyes started to look a little misty and fanaway. I knew he wasn't actually looking at me, but it felt like he was staring at me almost blaming me for his friend not coming back. _**Which it is,**_ the voice in my mind reminded me.

Finally, I turned my attention to Sabine. While watching the others reactions I saw her do her own search of the cabin and lookover of Kanan. Now she was studying me with a look on her face that looked almost heartbroken. Then her eyes seemed to go somewhere far away.

I was to focused on Sabine that it took me by surprise when Kanan started to move forward. I was still hold on to his arm and I knew exactly where he would want to go, or more like who. So, I steered Kanan toward Hera, but let Kanan go under his own steam and just led him towards her. We had gone about two or three steps when Hera surged forward to meet us. When she got to us she put her hands on either side of his head and seemed to scrutinize the bandage across his eyes. I felt Kanan start to move his arms as if to embrace Hera, so I removed my hand from his arm. So, he knew that I was still there, and in a little part of me to reassure myself that he was there, I set my hand on his shoulder. Before I knew it he had his arms around Hera and she was snuggled perfectly into his chest, almost like she was made to fit to him. As I watched them hug the stinging in my hand seemed to grow stronger. I looked at it and realized that I was squeezing Kanan's shoulder with my bad hand and immediately I loosened my grip on his shoulder.

We all stood there for a moment before Hera broke out of Kanan's embrace and moved to his other side and said, "Come on we should get you to the medbay." Then together they started to move towards the medbay and I followed behind them with my hand still on Kanan's shoulder. When we walked past the others I glanced at each of them. Sabine was still staring into space, Rex had gone out of his almost catatonic state and was now listening to Zeb trying to console him while I saw a single tear slide down his cheek.

As soon as we walked into the medbay a nurse came rushing over and took Kanan from our hands and lead him over to a bed to start properly treating his eyes. Then I started to freak out. _What if they want to check me over and find that my hand is injured?_ I thought and somewhere in my mind I knew that it was stupid thing to think, but I thought _I don't deserve treatment. All that has happened is my fault. Hera and Rex are hurting. So, are Sabine and Zeb. Ahsoka's dead and Kanan's blind. Wait they're going to treat his eyes that means seeing that horrible sight again. I don't want to see that. It was bad enough the first time._ The entire time I was thinking that I had been backing up towards the door and at that last thought I split turned towards the door and started to run. As I flew out the door I hear Hera say my name behind me but I didn't want her to come after me. _Afterall, we both know that Kanan needs her right now. No matter what I don't need anyone's help. After all this is my fault and everyone else is hurt as well._ As I ran I grabbed the stupid sith holocron out of my pocket. _Why did I keep this stupid thing! I wouldn't have gone with Maul if I didn't need this and I can't even open it! What's the point?_ I stopped by our makeshift fence and gripping it hard with my right hand, with the sharp edge digging into the injury already there, I threw it as far away from my as I could without it going outside the fence for I knew that even if I didn't like it I knew that we would need this in the future.

 _Stupid!_ I yelled at myself as I cradled my injured hand in the other and stared out at the creatures that we share this planet with and felt tears pouring down my face, again. These tears though were a mixture of sad and angry tears. Sad at this entire thing and angry at myself for my stupidity in the entire mission. Suddenly a thought came to me _You were the one who saw Yoda in the temple and that's why we went there at all. This truly is my fault._

I was scarred by a hand on my shoulder and my name spoken quietly. I quickly turned to find Sabine standing beside me with this look of pity on her face.

That look on her face only worked to infuriate me even more. I said, "What?" in a voice that was clearly full of anger even if it did crack. She looked so shocked and for a moment I actually enjoyed that look, but then I just felt guilty. _Another thing that is my fault! Why can't you do anything right!_

She then asked the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard, "Are you Ok?" I mean seriously was anyone ok after this thing that I had done. I know I shouldn't have taken out my anger on Sabine, but I needed to let go and she just happened to be right there.

I didn't mean to say it so harshly, at least to her, but I said, "Do I look ok?! Of course I'm not ok! Kanan's blind. Ahsoka's dead! And it's all my fault!"

She answered by saying in what I think was supposed to be a reassuring voice, "It's not your fault." I scoffed at this _What does she know? She wasn't there. And I told her just that._

In response to that she said surprisingly calmly, "Then tell me about it." And to my surprise I found myself telling her the entire story of the mission. Near the end of the story I started to hear my voice crack.

Again to my surprise after hearing the story Sabine said, "Sure you did some stupid things, but it isn't your fault. It's Maul's." I wanted to believe her but that little voice came back and said again, _**What does she know? It's all in your intentions. It is your fault.**_

Without saying a word in response I walk over to where I had thrown the holocron, picked it up, and walked to the Ghost and my room.

Once I got to my room I sat on Zeb's bunk and, with the holocron in my cupped hands, bent my head and started to think over the mission. Trying to find something that wasn't my fault, but everything seemed to come back to something I did. I was still sitting there when I heard the door hiss open and I looked up to see Zeb standing there.

 **So, here you guys go Ezra's point of view. It might seem a little unfinished, but if you go to my other story Fault there is the rest of this particular story even if it's in Zeb's POV. I hope you guys like it. Thank you guys for everything you do to support this story and Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I know that it has been almost six months since I updated this story and I'm so sorry but I hope you still like this chapter though it's kinda bad I have to admit. Warning: alcohol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney and Lucusfilms does.**

Zeb's POV

All of us had been on missions, most of us on solo missions as well. I knew that, but I just had this really bad feeling about the mission that Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka went on. I know that it's stupid to worry, what happens happens and you can't change it, especially if you're not there, but I just couldn't help but feel that something bad had happened or will happen.

Anyways, I was just over at my own little area trying to take a break, but I just couldn't the feeling and just the nervousness I felt from the three jedi still being gone wouldn't let me relax, so I decided to go over and see what chopper was doing and make sure he wasn't doing something stupid or making a mess. But, as I headed across the open space that still hadn't been filled the familiar sound of a particular ship reached me. I looked up at the sky just as Hera yelled, more like squeaked out, "They're back." The trepidation I had been feeling all but disappeared as the Phantom came into base and landed. However it came back at full force when the ramp lowered.

It turns out, to my dismay, that that trepidation turned out to be needed and correct, because as the ramp lowered a few of my fears were confirmed.

To start out there was only two people standing at the ramp and my quick scan of the rest of the phantom made me come to the conclusion that they were the only two there, which meant that one was gone, and that one was Ahsoka.

Next, I looked at the two actually on the ramp. I was glad to see Ezra was, or seemed to be, alright, as I had seemed to have grown quite attached to the young jedi padawan. But, finally my eyes turned to my friend and mentor, Kanan. Kanan was standing there with a white bandage wrapped around his head covering his eyes. Just one glance at that stark white thing on his face and I knew what it meant. Kanan was injured to but it optimistically, blinded to put it realistically.

I didn't have much time to dwell on anything that I had just found out however, as I heard someone come up behind me just then. When I turned it was the person I was dreading at that moment. Behind me staring at the phantom with an expression that was quickly turning blank and emotionless, Rex. Although they were all surely upset about the disastrous results of the jedi's mission, Rex was definitely the one that was devastated the most. He had lost a fellow clone wars veteran, a fellow warrior of sorts, a commander, a leader, a friend. I understand that acutely and knew that Rex was not ok and probably would never be the same.

Rex's face had now gone entirely blank as I quietly as to not disturb the reunion going on between Kanan and Hera in front of us, said, "Rex." It took him a moment to look up at me from where he was still desperately searching the phantom for his friend. I knew this was hard after all I had lost my entire species.

"Rex. I know this is hard, but you have to admit that you know what's happened. She's gone. I'm so sorry," and I know that sounds really blunt and rude, but truthfully that's what was needed right then. There's no point in babying him or anyone.

As Kanan, Hera, and Ezra brushed passed us on their way to the medbay I continued to talk to Rex. It was mostly nonsense and I wasn't even sure what I said at all and I'm absolutely sure that Rex wasn't truly hearing me at all. Suddenly, Rex run off towards his barracks and I almost let him, I knew he wanted to be alone right now but he shouldn't be alone, so I followed him.

I found myself in Rex's quarters. They were orderly, neat, not a thing out of place, militarian, but I guess that makes sense as Rex and all his brothers were literally made for the military. BUt, anyways I walked in and Rex was sitting on his bed looking at something in his hand. I found that it was a holodisk with a picture of him Ahsoka and a couple of his brothers and comrades. For a moment I just stood there staring at him until he looked up, that's also when I finally noticed that he had tears streaming down his face.

In a hoarse voice he said, "You know, she always came back. No matter the mission, even when she was kidnapped and was missing for almost a week, she always came back. In the war I saw so many of my brothers get killed and it was horrible, but it feels nothing like this. I got so used to her coming back to her always being there, that I became complacent. I let her, them go without me. I should have stopped them. This is my fault and now she's gone. Ahsoka, my friend, is gone, she's dead." I winced as I heard Rex's account and couldn't help but understand entirely.

They were quiet for a few moments then I said, "Rex think about this. Could you have actually got her not to go?" he shook his head, "If you somehow did manage to convince her or any of them not to go would they have ever forgiven themselves. No they wouldn't have. This is in no way either of our faults at all. You can't blame yourself. That destroys a person, I know. It destroyed me when my species was killed." We were again silent for a time until Rex nodded and pulled something from under his bed, a bottle of alcohol. We had a few glasses of it and Rex told me stories of the finer and funnier adventures they had had during the clone wars until he passed out. I put the bottle away and then left him on his bed.

As I walked back to the room I shared with Ezra it hit me just how horribly that mission had gone.

 **Hello again. I hope everyone liked this and I know that this does seem a little incomplete and that's because it is. I already wrote the rest of this chapter and that's in my oneshot Fault, so if you want to know that happens next just read that as it takes off just where this ended. Again, I'm so so sorry for the super long wait, but I promise that I will get the last two chapters out within the next month or so. I seriously hope you liked it and as always Read, Review, and Enjoy. Love all of you. Thank you to all of my followers, if I actually have any left on this story.**


End file.
